


Marry me.

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ale bardziej jak baśń, trochę jak baśń, trochę jak historia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By otrzymać koronę królewską, Zayn musi wejść w związek małżeński... Ale najpierw musi znaleźć odpowiednią osobę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me.

**Author's Note:**

> to tylko fanfiction, żadna z postaci wymienionych w opowiadaniu nie należy do mnie, ale praca tak.

            - Co się stało? – usłyszał Zayn, a słowa te wyrwały go z zamyślenia. Właśnie wrócił do sali tronowej, mając nadzieję, że była pusta, bo tam lepiej mu się myślało. Niestety, jak się okazało, był tam Liam.

            Zayn wzruszył ramionami. Jego dowódca straży był przy okazji jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół, potrafiącym wysłuchać i doradzić, ale w tym momencie sam musiał znaleźć rozwiązanie swojego problemu.

            - Nic takiego, nie martw się – odparł, a Liam pokręcił głową i podszedł kilka kroków, tak że teraz stał tuż pod podwyższeniem, na którym znajdował się tron, i to bynajmniej nie królewski, a książęcy, na którym siedział teraz Zayn.

            - Znam cię od dawna, _widzę_ , że coś ci jest. A że właśnie wróciłeś z odczytania testamentu królowej…

            Tak, Zayn nie powinien niedoceniać Liama. Przecież jako dowódca straży znał wszystkie jego plany, żeby wysłać z nim odpowiednią ilość rycerzy, mających bronić jego życia, a przy tym znał go od dziecka i dobrze wiedział, że kiedy książę przebywa sam w sali tronowej musi mieć coś do przemyślenia.

            Ale nie mógł mu powiedzieć, jeszcze nie.

            - Później – powiedział. – Obiecuję.

            Liam przygryzł wargę, ale skinął głową.

            - Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć – powiedział jedynie i oddalił się, a ciężkie drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaśnięciem, pozostawiając Zayna samego.

***

            Po pewnym czasie chłopak miał wrażenie, że cała sala tronowa, od marmurowej posadzki do wysokiego sufitu zdobionego freskami przedstawiającymi historię królestwa, była przepełniona jego kotłującymi się myślami. Nawet nie pomógł mu fakt otwarcia okna i zajęcia miejsca na szerokim parapecie, bo jego myśli nie chciały opuścić jego głowy tak szybko, jak zaduch pomieszczenia.

            Nie czuł się tak źle, odkąd jego matka, królowa, zmarła. Bo teraz, kiedy odbyto już oficjalną żałobę w państwie i załatwiono wszelkie formalności, oficjalnie odczytano testament królowej, który dla Zayna był co najmniej niepomyślny.

            Pierwszy punkt mówił, że Zayn może zostać koronowany na król dopiero wtedy, kiedy wejdzie w związek małżeński. I nie byłoby to tak trudną do spełnienia rzeczą, jako że równie dobrze mógł rządzić krajem jako książę… Tyle że sytuacja w państwie była kryzysowa. Poddani potrzebowali silnego władcy, a choćby nie wiem jak silna była władza Zayna jako księcia, korona na jego głowie zamiast diademu dałaby mu lepszy wizerunek – władcy godnego zaufania, godnego pokładania w nim nadziei, że przywróci w państwie pokój. Lud może uważać, że książę to nie aż tak trwała instytucja, a król już tak.

            Ale jak w krótkim czasie znaleźć kobietę, która nie tylko by się chciała za niego wyjść (bo bądźmy szczerzy, każda arystokratka ostrzyła sobie na niego zęby, a mieszczanki wzdychały do niego jako do zupełnie dla nich nieosiągalnego) ale i znała się na polityce czy finansach, a nie jedynie na modzie i etykiecie? Kobietę, która będzie mu służyła pomocą w sprawach państwowych, a nie tylko urządzała bale i wydawała pieniądze zdobyte przez jego dynastię na przestrzeni lat?

            Bardzo trudny orzech do zgryzienia. Dlatego Zayn tak długo siedział w sali tronowej i tak długo zastanawiał się nad tym… A w końcu nic nie wymyślił, oprócz jednej rzeczy, a na myśl o niej aż go głowa bolała. Niestety, musiał wprowadzić ją w życie.

***

            Następnego wieczora książę siedział w swojej komnacie, przeglądając jakieś księgi, kiedy bez pukania wparował tam Liam. Zayn zmarszczył brwi, patrząc, jak jego przyjaciel potyka się o próg i niemal nie dźga w łydkę swoim własnym mieczem (schowanym do pochwy).

            - Że co? – spytał zdyszany Liam. – Co ty niby chcesz zrobić?

            Zayn westchnął i zamknął księgę, z której uleciało trochę kurzu.

            - To jedyne rozwiązanie.

            - Ogłoszenie w całym kraju, że szukasz żony i wysoko urodzone dziewczęta mają się stawić na dworze, a ty wybierzesz jedną z nich? _Co_ jest z tobą nie tak?

            - A mam inne wyjście? – zapytał książę podnosząc nieco głos i wstał z fotela. – Myślisz, że mnie się to podoba?

            - W takim razie po co to robisz? – zapytał Liam, który bardziej z wkurzonego zaczął się robić zdezorientowany.

            - Tak stanowi testament mojej matki. – Rozłożył ręce w bezradnym geście. – Nie dostanę korony, póki nie „wejdę w związek małżeński” – ostatnie słowa zaakcentował, robiąc palcami cudzysłów. – A korona mi jest teraz bardzo potrzebna, nie zaprzeczysz.

            Liam westchnął i oblizał wysuszone usta, ale nie odezwał się do księcia.

            - To najszybszy sposób, na znalezienie sobie żony, skoro matka sobie tego życzyła – dodał Zayn. Liam pokiwał głową, ale widać było, że nie do końca podoba mu się ten pomysł. Jego brwi były ściągnięte razem, a zęby co rusz pastwiły się na jego wargach. Zayn obserwował to z dziwną fascynacją, a kiedy na dolnej wardze Liama pojawiła się mała kropelka krwi, miał ochotę zetrzeć ją kciukiem i…

            Przyłożyć sobie w twarz, tak, to powinien zrobić na pierwszym miejscu.

            - Jeśli nie znalazłeś żadnego innego rozwiązania… - odezwał się w końcu Liam, wybawiając go od zrobienia sobie czegoś, byleby nie myśleć o tych ustach – to ja ci tu chyba nie pomogę. W końcu jestem tylko dowódcą straży. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

            - Jesteś przyjacielem – zaoponował Zayn. – I cenię sobie twoją opinię. Pomożesz mi przy wyborze żony z tych wszystkich kandydatek?

            Głowa Liama, który spoglądał gdzieś na ścianę za Zaynem odwróciła się nagle, a ich oczy się spotkały.

            - Ja nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, może lepiej sobie z tym poradzi Ni-

            - Niall nie widzi świata poza Barbarą, więc na niewiele mi się zda. Proszę, Liam.

            - No dobra – odpowiedział po chwili dowódca straży, ale w jego oczach widać było coś, co Zayn nie do końca umiał zinterpretować. Postanowił to zignorować.

***

            Dzień, w którym kandydatki na żonę księcia, a przyszłą królową, zjechały się do zamku dłużył się w nieskończoność. Zayn i Liam widzieli tyle pustych i próżnych panien, próbujących jak najbardziej mu się przypodobać (szczególnie modne były dekolty ledwo co zakrywające biust) że każda w miarę normalna była dla nich istnym wybawieniem.

            Kiedy nadszedł upragniony wieczór, a sala tronowa opustoszała, mieli listę najlepszych kandydatek. Paradoksalnie, większość z nich nawet nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a przyjechały tam, bo tak chcieli ich ojcowie bądź bracia, którzy szukali dla nich dobrego zamążpójścia. Zaynowi szczególnie spodobała się jedna z nich, Perrie – arystokratka z sąsiedniego księstwa, która od razu zapowiedziała, że gdyby miała za niego wyjść, ich stosunki byłyby czysto biznesowe, ale jednocześnie nie byłaby jedynie utrzymanką, a starałaby się pomagać mu w rządach i przywrócić porządek w państwie. Było jeszcze kilka innych panien na liście, ale w końcu książę zdecydował się na tę.

            Liam przyznał mu rację, ale widać było, że zrobił to z ciężkim sercem. Zayn wiedział, że to nie była jego faworytka, ale to miał być jego ożenek, a Liam tylko doradzał. Więc dlaczego czuł się z tym tak niewygodnie?

***

            Ku uciesze młodszych sióstr Zayn postanowił zorganizować bal dla wszystkich kandydatek i na nim ogłosić, która stanie u jego boku jako królowa, by przynajmniej zrekompensować im długą podróż i wysiłek włożony w próbę wywarcia jak najlepszego wrażenia na księciu.

            Następnego wieczora wszystko było już gotowe, a panny w pięknych strojach przybyły do zamku swoimi zdobionymi karetami, pełne nadziei, że to ich imię padnie z ust księcia, a potem będą mogły mieć całego jego dla siebie, by inne im zazdrościły.

            Bal również dłużył się Zaynowi tak jak poprzedni dzień. Kiedy nie tańczył ze swoimi siostrami, traktując je jak największe damy, albo nie wytykał z Niallem co śmielej (i gorzej) ubranych panien, musiał rozmawiać i tańczyć z kandydatkami, które starały się z niego wyciągnąć kto jest jego wybranką, albo oczarować wdziękami, żeby w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie.

            To było wyczerpujące.

            Im bliżej było północy, kiedy to Zayn miał ogłosić, która zostanie jego narzeczoną, czuł się gorzej. Wiedział, że z logicznego punktu widzenia jego decyzja jest najlepsza, jednak ani on, ani Perrie nie byliby spełnieni w tym małżeństwie.

            W końcu nie wytrzymał i dzięki inwencji twórczej Nialla udało mu się ulotnić z sali balowej, żeby zapalić. Tytoń był jego słabością, o której nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć.

            - Nie wytrzymałeś presji jak widzę.

            Zayn drgnął i odwrócił się w stronę, z której doszedł go głos Liama. Dowódca straży podszedł do niego, a on zaśmiał się nerwowo.

            - Nie, skądże, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – powiedział z ironią, po czym się zaciągnął.

            Liam znów przygryzł wargę, jak to miał w zwyczaju i splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej, kiwając się trochę na stopach.

            - Wiesz Zayn, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, zanim to wszystko przypieczętujesz, bo jeśli tego nie zrobię, będę miał wielkie wyrzuty sumienia – wyznał, przy czym jego słowa wylatywały z jego ust z taką prędkością, że książę go ledwo co zrozumiał. Kiwnął głową z zaciekawieniem, ale Liam nie kontynuował.

            - Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć? – przypomniał mu po kilku minutach gapienia się na siebie nawzajem.

            Liam otworzył usta, ale od razu je zamknął, po czym znowu otworzył i zamknął, jak ryba wyrzucona na ląd.

            - Pieprzyć to – wymamrotał w końcu, zmniejszył odległość dzielącą go od Zayna, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

            To było wielkim zaskoczeniem dla księcia. Wielkim – mało powiedziane. Ale jednak duże dłonie Liama na jego ramionach, suche usta naciskające na niego z pasją… Zayn czuł się z tym tak dobrze, że sam nie wiedząc kiedy zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Przerwał go, kiedy położył dłoń na policzku Liama i poczuł wilgoć; Liam płakał.

            - Nie żeń się z żadną z nich – wyszeptał dowódca straży od razu, jakby bojąc się, że zaraz straci odwagę, albo że Zayn ucieknie. Schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi księcia, nie chcąc mówić mu tego twarzą w twarz. – To nie ma sensu, równie dobrze możesz rządzić będąc księciem, a małżeństwo z przymusu… - Mężczyzna przerwał, bo zaczął plątać się w swoich własnych słowach. – Nie żeń się z Perrie, proszę. Nie rób mi tego. Zayn, ja…

            Liam zaciął się na dobre, a Zayn go tylko obejmował i delikatnie głaskał po głowie, próbując uspokoić narastający w nim szloch.

            Chwila się przeciągała, a Zayn gonił myśli w swojej głowie. Teraz wszystko miało sens, ta paranoiczna sytuacja mogła mieć rozwiązanie, które nie tyle było właściwe z politycznego punktu widzenia, ale z jego własnej perspektywy.

            - Wyjdź za mnie – powiedział, a głowa Liama podskoczyła do góry.

            - Zayn, co… - zaczął, robiąc krok do tyłu. – Ja wiem, co ci mówiłem, ale… to nie jest konieczne, jeśli ty…

            - Czekaj – przerwał mu i ponownie zmniejszył dystans między nimi. – Liam, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. A kiedy mnie pocałowałeś, to… Czułem się wtedy _dobrze_. Wyjdź za mnie.

            - Ale testament… - protestował dalej Liam, a Zayn wywrócił oczami.

            - Mówi, że mam „wejść w związek małżeński”. Nie jest napisane z kim. Proszę, Liam. – Zayn położył ręce na jego klatce piersiowej osłoniętej zbroją, marząc o tym, by mógł przez nią poczuć ciepło jego ciała. – Wyjdź za mnie. Proszę.

            - Tak – odpowiedział w końcu Liam, a Zayn pierwszy raz od odczytania testamentu naprawdę szczerze się uśmiechnął. – Tak, wyjdę za ciebie.

***

            Północ wybiła, a wszystkie kandydatki zebrały się jak najbliżej podwyższenia, na którym stanął Zayn w otoczeniu swoich dworzan. Przecież żadna z nich nie mogła przegapić swojego imienia, prawda?

            Książę wziął głęboki wdech, bo to nie było tak łatwe jak oświadczenie się Liamowi. Tu byli ludzie, notable i arystokraci którzy przyjechali wraz ze swoimi córkami, którzy mogli się nie zgodzić z takim wyborem… Ludzie, którzy mogli go posłać do diabła i zrobić z nim dużo złych rzeczy.

            Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że jego matka chciałaby, żeby był szczęśliwy. A szczęścia nie zapewni mu żadna ze znajdujących się w tej sali kobieta.

            - Powziąłem decyzję – zaczął, a jego słowa odbiły się echem w sali, tak cicho było. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z oczekiwaniem i napięciem. To była ta chwila. – Osobą, która mnie poślubi, będzie Liam – powiedział. Gestem wskazał mu, by ten stanął obok niego i spojrzał ponownie na salę, wciąż pogrążoną w ciszy. Widział szok, niedowierzanie, obrzydzenie, zniesmaczenie, nienawiść…

            I jeden uśmiech. Jeden, jedyny uśmiech, który gościł na twarzy Perrie.

            Dziewczyna uniosła dłonie i zaczęła powoli klaskać. Po chwili przyłączyła się do niej stojąca obok Leigh-Anne, a w końcu z różnych stron sali również zaczęły dobiegać ich oklaski, tak, że w końcu całe wielkie pomieszczenie od nich rozbrzmiało. Oczywiście niektóre osoby wyszły, inne pokazując obraźliwe gesty starały się krzyczeć coś w ich stronę, ale w końcu jednak większość pogodziła się z wyborem księcia.

            Zayn poczuł dłoń Liama kładącą się delikatnie u dołu jego pleców i instynktownie przysunął się do dowódcy straży. Spojrzał na niego, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco.

            Chyba dobrze wybrał.

***

            Na koronację Zayna zjechało się prawie całe królestwo. Stolica była oblężona obywatelami, którzy chcieli zobaczyć wystawną ceremonię i choć załapać się na nieco błogosławieństwa czy coś.

            A przy okazji zastanawiali się, na kogo zostanie koronowany Liam. Bo zwykle koronowano króla i jego królową, a tutaj byłby… król i jego król?

            Kiedy jednak nałożono koronę królewską na skronie Zayna, Liamowi został nałożony diadem, mianując go księciem; dla ludu jednak na zawsze pozostanie po prostu małżonkiem króla.

            Tego samego dnia Niall został mianowany nowym dowódcą straży, a na balu z okazji koronacji Perrie, która stała się bliską przyjaciółką Zayna, przedstawiła mu oficjalnie swoją narzeczoną, Leigh-Anne, którą poznała przed kilkoma miesiącami właśnie na tym zamku i między nimi od razu zaskoczyło.

            Mówiąc o balu, Zayn i Liam za długo na nim nie pobyli; nowo koronowana para królewska wymknęła się z sali balowej, by kochać się długo i namiętnie w swojej komnacie – bo od czasu zaręczyn uczucie Zayna przerodziło się faktyczną i głęboką miłość do Liama, która była w pełni odwzajemniona.

            Zayn żałował, że tak późno dostrzegł, iż miłość jego życia była przy nim ciągle, chroniąc go i jego rodzinę; ale cieszył się, że i tak ją odkrył.

            Był królem. Miał męża, którego kochał. Sytuacja w jego państwie się ustabilizowała.

            Nigdy w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy.


End file.
